plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Briar Rose
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |ability = When a Zombie hurts a Flower, destroy that Zombie. |flavor text = "You mess with the rose, you get the thorns!"}} Briar Rose is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 3 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability destroys any zombie that does damage to a instantly after. This ability persists until all Briar Roses are removed from the field. Origins It is based on a rose, a woody perennial flowering plant of the genus Rosa, in the family Roseceae, or the flower it bears. Its name could be a reference to Sleeping Beauty, also known as Little Briar Rose, a classic fairy tale written by Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Zombie hurts a Flower, destroy that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "You mess with the rose, you get the thorns!" Update history Update 1.2.11 *Name change: Rose Thorn → Briar Rose Strategies With By itself, Briar Rose has lacking stats for a premium, super-rare, 6-sun cost plant. However, its ability is what makes it shine on a flower-based deck. Its strength stat of 3 also means it cannot be destroyed by Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Rocket Science. A hero who can use this plant to its max potential is Wall-Knight, since he has access to Steel Magnolia, which increases other plants' health so they can withstand more hits, and Poppin' Poppies, which create 3 Lil' Buddies, spelling doom for any attacking zombies in the same lane as Poppin' Poppies and next door. Rose can also do good with this, since she has the most flowers out of any hero. The more flowers you use with this, the better it gets. Even weak flowers like Bellflower or can be useful against threats like Shieldcrusher Viking, Wannabe Hero, Zombot Sharktronic Sub, or even the gargantuars made from Gargantuars' Feast. Against Briar Rose is a very devastating plant if the field is full of flowers. However, do note that it must be a zombie that damages the flower, not a trick. You can easily use any damaging/destroying trick to dispose of Briar Rose or any other flowers quickly. Rustbolt can use Shrink Ray on this to remove its ability to attack. However, its ability can still cause a nuisance, so playing Rolling Stone soon afterwards should be done. Alternatively, you can also [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] this plant. If you really have no alternative other than to directly attack Briar Rose and most likely the other flowers as well, it is best to focus on Briar Rose and destroy it in one hit, and preferably with a bonus attack. Gallery Briar Rose 1.2.11.png|Briar Rose's statistics BriaRRCard.PNG|Card HD Briar Rose.png|HD Briar Rose Briar Rose attacking.png|Briar Rose attacking Rose Thorn about to destroy a zombie.png|Briar Rose about to activate its ability Rose thorn destroying the zombie that hurted a Flower.png|Briar Rose activating its ability next door Briar Rose destroying a zombie here that damaged a Flower.png|Briar Rose activating its ability on its lane a zombie getting destroyed by Rose Thorn.png|A Tennis Champ being destroyed by Briar Rose's ability Defeated_Briar_Rose.jpeg|Briar Rose destroyed Rose Ally Pack.jpg|Briar Rose on the advertisement for the Rose Ally Pack ChompzillaPremiumPack.PNG|Briar Rose on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Premium Pack Old DAB.png|Briar Rose on 's Premium Pack Rosethorndesc.png|Briar Rose's statistics Rose Thorn card.PNG|Card Rose Thorn's silhouette.png|Briar Rose's silhouette Receiving the Rose Thorn from the Rose's ally pack.png|The player receiving Briar Rose from the Rose Ally Pack Rose Ally Pack Promotion.png|Briar Rose on the advertisement for the Rose Ally Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to the quote, "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns" from the movie The Breakfast Club. *This is the third plant that is based on roses, the others being Rose and Rose Swordsman. *When a zombie is destroyed by Briar Rose, a red flash appears like that of Arcane Enigma's. *It is one of the six flowers to use its arms to fight zombies. The others are Sunflower Queen, Match Flower Boxer, Morning Glory, Royal Hypno-Flower and Poppin' Poppies. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Super-rare plants Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants